There has been known a system for managing invoices in a unified way. For example, there is a known method for compiling electronic invoices issued to each recipient and calculating a total amount.
Please see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-537588 and 2003-187159, incorporated herein in their entirety.